


Always By Your Side

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Olivia Hawke [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia asks Anders to move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Olivia and Anders officially start their relationship.

Olivia's head buzzed with delight, pleasure radiating through her body until it settled in her limbs. Thoughts pleasantly muddled, she barely registered Anders shuffling around under the covers until he started to slink back upwards, peppering soft kisses over her skin from her pelvis to her neck as he did so. 

She hummed in delight, opening her eyes just as he came face to face with her, only to close them a moment later when he caught her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue expertly drew her in, his talented mouth practically taking the breath right out of her as his hand wandered over her back, his touch sending tingles down her spine. Hooking her leg over his hips, Olivia pulled him closer, drowning in his kiss.

When Anders pulled back, all she could do was smile at him.

"I could get used to waking up like that," she murmured, nuzzling his nose with hers.

He smirked at her, a playful look in his eyes. "Me too, sweetheart."

Olivia snorted, covering her mouth as she laughed at his cheeky remark, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. When she calmed down, she smiled at him again, shifting closer to him. Anders did the same, until they were each holding each other close, their legs tangled with each other's, their chests flush against one another's as they breathed. There was a lightness in her chest, a weightlessness, like she could just float away if she weren't wrapped up in his embrace. 

She was just so… _happy_. She had never known the joys of waking up with someone until Anders, and to open her eyes to see the man she loved every morning—the man she didn't have to hide her magic from, the man who truly understood her like no one else, her _best friend_ … it was truly amazing, and she never wanted it to end.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured, his breath ghosting over her lips.

"Do you want to move in?" Olivia blurted out, the words escaping her mouth before she could properly think them through.

Eyes widening, Anders shot her an incredulous stare, his fingers suddenly stopping their circular movements on her back. His brows furrowed a moment later, and he pressed his lips into a thin line as he quickly looked away before meeting her eyes again. "Move in?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Anders, move in," she replied with a huff. "Do you want to move in, here, with me?" He blinked a few times, swallowing hard before opening and closing his mouth as he struggled for words. "You already have a key," Olivia pointed out, "and you've spent every night and morning here since we started… _this_ … and I like having you here, I love being able to wake up next to you, I…" Sighing, she paused to collect her thoughts, the corner of Anders' lips starting to quirk up into a small smile. "Most importantly, you would be safe. No templar could touch you here."

"Do you… do you really mean that?" he started, eyes boring into hers. "If it came to it, you would tell the world, the knight-commander, that you love a known apostate and you will stand beside him?"

Olivia shifted, freeing one of her hands from their tangled mass of limbs so she could brush the loose strands of his hair behind his ear, lightly tracing her fingers over his face as she nodded. "Yes," she breathed, smiling softly. "I love you, Anders. I will always stand by your side, no matter what. Nothing, and no one, will come between us, I promise."

Anders let out a rush of air, a grin spreading across his face as his eyes lit up. "Maker, Liv, I love you, too." Before she could even respond, his lips were on hers, her eyes fluttering closed as she returned his kiss. He was still grinning when they broke for air, and she barked a laugh, sharing in his elation.

"So that's a yes, then? You'll move in?"

He chuckled and nodded, the sound music to her ears. "That's a yes."


End file.
